Khorvaire
The primary continent of Eberron, Khorvaire is found in the northern hemisphere. It is bounded by the Bitter Sea to the north, the Lhazaar Sea to the east, the Barren Sea to the west, and the Thunder Sea to the south. Regions Aundair Aundair, one of the five nations of the original Kingdom of Galifar, possesses large swathes of fertile fields supplying the nations of Khorvaire with food and wine while the higher institutes of learning output scholars and knowledge. With a monarchical government, Aundair and it's population of 2,000,000 is ruled by Queen Aurala ir'Wynarn. This population is made up of a wide swathe of races: Humans (51%), Half-Elves (16%), Elves (11%), Gnomes (11%), Halflings (5%), Felidae (3%), Changelings (2%), Other (1%). While there is a wide spread of races living in Aundair, there are only two major religions - the Silver Flame and the Sovereign Host Breland One of five nations in central Khorvaire, Breland enjoys one of the largest areas of the nations and territories. Breland is a mixture of open farmland, woodland, and sprawling metropolis, being the home to Lightning Rail which originates in Sharn and travels from there across Breland and the other nations of Khorvaire. Where the Lightning Rail doesn't reach in the remote countryside of Breland, the roads of House Orien do. Breland is a constitutional monarchy, ruled by King Boranel. It has a population of 3,700,000, with Humans (44%), Gnomes (14%), Half-Elves (10%), Elves (8%), Halflings (4%), Changelings (4%), Goblinoids (4%), Orcs (3%), and Other (2%). The major religions are the Silver Flame and the Sovereign Host. Darguun Having broken off from Cyre during the last war when goblin mercenaries seized the area for their own, Darguun is now home to many members of the goblinoid races including hobgoblins and bugbears. Ruled as a feudal government under Lhesh Haruuc, the population is 800,000 and consists of Goblins (39%), Hobgoblins (29%), Bugbears (13%), Kobolds (6%), Humans (6%), and Others (6%). Their major religions are ancestral worship and foreign religions. The Demon Wastes A forbidden realm of barren rock on both the physical and social fringe of Khorvaire, this is the last remnant of the ancient civilization of Rakshasas which reigned over Khorvaire before the Age of Monsters and long before Humans stepped foot in Khorvaire. With no overarching government or infrastructure, the Wastes are occupied by two distinct barbarian tribes - the Ghaash'kala Clan in the Labyrinth, and the Carrion Tribe which worships the imprisoned Rajahs, a type of powerful fiend. In addition, Orcs wander the plains west of the canyons and in Ashtakala - the closest thing to a capital city that The Demon Wastes has - the Lords of Dust hatch plots while the Night Hags gather devouts. The population of 600,000 consists of Humans (45%), Orcs (28%), Demons (25%), and Half-Orcs (2%). The major religions are fiend worship and Kalok Shash. Droaam A nation ruled by monsters, few of the 'civilized' races dare test its borders. The area is mostly inhospitable, barren plains with sparse copses of trees and large amounts of mineral resources. Their main export is mercenaries, dragonshards, and the mineral byeshk. A despotic feudalist society run by the Daughters of Sora Kell, the population is a mere 500,000. This consists of Other Races (38%), Gnoll (20%), Orc (19%), Goblin (18%), and Felidae (5%). Major religions include The Dark Six, and the Cults of the Dragon Below. The Eldeen Reaches Largely covered by heavy forests, some cities have formed around the borders of Aundair and Breland. While the Lightning Rail doesn't pass through the Reaches, House Orien roadways pass through the lower southeast of the nation. The population of 500,000 is ruled by Oalian and consists of the following: Human (45%), Half-Elves (16%), Felidae (16%), Gnomes (7%), Halflings (7%), Orcs (3%), Elves (3%), Others (3%). The major religions are druidic sects, the Cults of the Dragon Below, and the Sovereign Host. Karrnath One of the five nations of Khorvaire, Karrnath is a monarchy ruled by King Kaius III and is the oldest of the nations. It is particularly noted for it's widespread use of undead troopers during the Last War as well as the ruthless dictatorship of its monarch. Equal parts open fields and dense forests, with both Lightning Rail access and House Orien roadways, Karrnath has many travel opportunities. The population of 2,500,000 consists of Humans (52%), Dwarves (18%), Halflings (10%), Half-Elves (8%), Elves (8%), and Others (4%). The major religions are the Sovereign Hosts and the Blood of Vol. The Lhazaar Principalities A loose confederacy of states, each ruled by their own sea prince living a life where might makes right and the person with the most and biggest ships rules the sea. Pirates, sea barons, merchant traders and all with a love of water find their home in the Principalities. Home to 500,000 beings, including Humans (42%), Gnomes (16%), Half-Elves (14%), Changelings (12%), Dwarves (5%), Elves (4%), Halfling (4%), and Others (3%). The major religion is the Blood of Vol. The Mournland Cyre, the most beautiful of the Five Nations of Galifar, is now known simply as The Mournland. The battleground for the armies of Breland, Thrane, and Karrnath, nobody knows if the disaster which struck down the crown jewel of Galifar was an accident, a weapon of an enemy nation, or a doomsday device of Cyre's own making. Regardless, cataclysm came in a blast of arcane power unseen since the ruin of Xen'Drik forty thousand years previous - and so Cyre disappeared. Now all that is left of Cyre is a memory in history books. It is The Mournland, a waste shrouded in a border of dead-grey mist. Inside the shroud is perpetual twilight, battle-scarred. In some areas, the land is burnt, scorched, torn - in others, it has been melded into sheets of glass. Broken bodies litter the ground, refusing to decompose. Arcane effects rain down upon the land, magical storms that never end. Dark magic twists and mutates spells and creatures. The dead rise, fighting battles long lost by both sides in a perpetual cycle. There is officially no population, no leadership. Unofficially, however, the Warforged Lord of the Blades gathers followers to himself in an attempt to build an empire. The population of The Mournland is 1,000 consisting of Warforged (98%), and Other (2%). Their only religion is The Lord of the Blades. The Mror Holds One of the few Dwarven lands, this is considered their homeland. Located largely underground, The Mror Holds is an oligarchy ruled by the Arbiter of the Iron Council, Torlan Mroranan. The population is 700,000 strong, and consists of Dwarves (65%), Humans (12%), Orcs (10%), Gnomes (8%), and Other (5%). Their major religions are the Sovereign Host, the Mockery, and the Dragon Below. Q'Barra A dangerous frontier nation, full of steamy jungles and sprawling swampland - Q'Barra is a land for the bold and the tenacious. This nation is not completely inhospitable, however, as a small strip of fertile land lies to the southeast, and other open expanses intersperse the nation. A feudal nation, the 300,000 population is run by King Sebastes ir'Kesslan. The population consists of Dragonborn (40%), Humans (30%), Kobolds (7%), Halflings (7%), Dwarves (3%), Other (3%), and Half-Elves (2%). The major religions are the Sovereign Host, and the Silver Flame. The Shadow Marches Little more than fetid backwater swamps, this is where the Orcs have lived for thousands of years. Still, a glimmer of civilization may be found here - for those tenacious enough to seek it out. A tribal nation ruled by individual Warlords, the population is as follows: Orcs (55%), Humans (25%), Goblins (10%), Half-Orcs (7%), and Other (3%). The major religions are the Gatekeepers, and The Cult of the Dragon Below. The Talenta Plains A vast grassland, stretching from the Blade Desert, to Karrnath and The Mournland. Home to roaming, buffalo-sized dinosaurs and tribal halflings who remain true to their traditional nomadic way of life. The Talenta Plains has no centralized government, instead being ruled by individual Tribal Laths. The population consists of Halflings (80%), Humans (10%), Changeling (4%), Dwarf (4%), and Other (2%). They largely worship Balanor, as well as animal and ancestral worship. Thrane Dominated by theology, you are more likely to find a missionary than a farmer in this rich territory of fertile farmland and large forests. A theocracy/monarchy, Thrane is ruled by The Keeper of the Flame, Jaela Daran, and Queen Diani ir'Wynarn. The population of 2,300,000 consists of humans (70%), Half-Elves (10%), Dwarves (9%), Elf (4%), Halflings (4%), and Other (3%). Their major religions are the Sovereign Host and the Silver Flame. Valenar Having broken away from Cyre during the Last War, Valenar is home to the mercenary sub race of Valenar Elves. Claiming a fluid society, the population is Elves (43%), Humans (28%), Half-Elves (15%), Halflings (5%), Hobgoblins (5%), and Other (4%). Zilargo A gnomish nation in the south of Khorvaire, Zilargo is best known for its national newspaper, elemental bindings, bards, libraries, and diplomacy. A democracy ruled by The Triumvate, the population of Zilargo is 250,000, consisting of Gnomes (50%), Felidae (20%), Humans (10%), Dwarves (8%), Kobolds (6%), and Others (6%). The major religions are the Sovereign Host, the Silver Flame, and the Dragon Below.